Carly Dragged Me Here
by JuliIsMe
Summary: Carly drags Sam to a bar and Sam has an interesting conversation with the bartender. Who may or may not be Freddie Benson : REVIEW OR I WILL EAT YOU!


**HOLA! It is I, Juli! If you have read ANY of my stories today you should know that I am going on vacation tomarrow and will not be able to update on Friday. So I decided I would update every single one of my stories AND write a couple of one-shots so here you go! (BTW for updates you may follow my instagram gotmyheadintheclouds)**

* * *

_The music's too loud, it's giving me a headache._

That's all that Sam Puckett was thinking as she sat in the club watching her best friend get wasted and hit on guys and sometimes even girls. Sam sighed and took another sip from her Pepsi. Relizing that her glass was empty she turned around in her chair and ordered another one.

"One more Pepsi coming right up miss." The bartender said. Sam sighed and turned around to continue to watch her best friend.

"Here you are miss." The bartender said, handing Sam another Pepsi. Sam took it from him.

"Thanks." Sam said. She continued to sip on her Pepsi until she relized she was empty almost twenty minutes later. "Can I get another?" Sam asked without turning around.

"If you order another one I think you'll explode. Miss." A firmilar voice said. Sam turned around. Sure enough, standing behind the stone counter was her sworn enemy, Freddie Benson.

"Oh God. What the hell are you doing here Fredwierd?" Sam asked.

"I'm working. You?" Freddie asked, handing Sam another Pepsi.

"Carly dragged me here so that I can watch her get drunk and then hit on guys terrible." Sam said, turning to look at Freddie. "Your mommy lets you work here?"

"No. She doesn't know that I have a job at a bar. If she did she would kill me." Freddie said, giving a blonde girl sitting next Sam a bottle of beer.

"You're lying to your mommy? Oh, Freddie Benson is becoming a badass." Sam said, taking another sip from her pepsi.

"So you mean you won't tell my mom?" Freddie asked, wiping a little part of the counter like his boss told him to.

"Not if you give me free nachos." Sam said.

"No." Freddie asked.

"Half off?" Sam asked.

"Fine." Freddie said, handing Sam a basket of nachos. She paid the dollar and thirty cents needed. Carly randomly walked up to Sam with some guy who was obviously drunk.

"Hey Sam. Look at this hunk." Carly said. Freddie started fuming with jealousy, (Not that he would admit it.) He slapped his towel down on the counter, causing the guy to jump and turn around.

"Buy something or get off of my bar stool." Freddie said.

"BLHIHD:F :IEIHF D:UD!" The guy screamed. He then turned around and walked out.

"Thanks Fredwierd. You know, I'll never understand the guys that Carly think I'll go for." Sam said. She took another sip of her Pepsi.

"Well what kind of guys will you go for?" Freddie asked, getting the blonde another drink because he knew she was going to need it.

"I don't know. Someone who'll stay there with me no matter what kind of shit happens. I've been hurt too many times in my life, you know?" Sam asked. Freddie placed the other pepsi on the small counter type thing behind the bar and kissed Sam. At first her eyes were wide open, but then she closed them to enjoy the moment. Everyone who wasn't drunk saw the couple and started clapping. Everyone who was drunk looked at each other and shouted the universal drunk word. (Shout this with me, you know it.)

"FOOO!" They all shouted. Sam and Freddie started laughing. With their foreheads connected Sam asked a question,

"What's that mean we are now?" Freddie smirked and responded with a kiss, the simplest answer of all.

Oh, and Sam didn't have a headache anymore.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked my story! I think it was really cute. So please review! I wrote another one-shot today, a songfic to She's So Mean. So you can go read that or any of my five stories I updated or every single story the people in my favorite authors list have written. SO PLEASE REVIEW! I'm gonna go, BYEE!**

**Review or you will be eaten**

**Juli**


End file.
